


Offstage

by Skye



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie knows it's stupid for the two of them to argue over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offstage

Trixie's boys loved being in the spotlight. In the magical world, Jake, as the celebrity dragon, was always of interest in the crowd. In the non-magical world, Spud's eccentric nature and natural charisma often drew attention, though sometimes for the wrong reasons. Ofttimes it was difficult for either to let the other take center stage.

So when Trixie began to notice tension between the boys, she mostly paid no attention, seeing it as part of the normal part of their relationship. At least, until she found out, somehow understanding it through the loud shouting, that it was over her. Blonde true loves in the past, they had both decided that Trixie was "their" girl. Trixie herself would laugh, if she didn't know how it would hurt their pride, plus not really solve anything. So she sighed, placing a hand on Spud's shoulder to start her intervention. "Spud, you know you don't want this."

"Of course I know! I want you, Trix, I really do."

"Don't you even remember what we decided? That we'd never let Jakie be alone in what he went through?"

Spud frowned in a moment of realization. "I know," Spud said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Wait." Trixie grabbed his arm. "Where're you going?"

"Um, well-"

" **We** decided this, remember?"

A while later, Trixie smiled, seeing Jake and Spud fast asleep, cuddling together on the bed. About time they realized how much preferable this kind of situation was, Trixie thought as she turned out the lamp.


End file.
